


I’ve Got a Bad Feeling About This...

by Aurxlius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Established Relationship, Force Memories, Gay, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Loss, M/M, Mourning, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan has a breakdown, anakin skywalker / obi-wan kenobi - Freeform, post mustafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurxlius/pseuds/Aurxlius
Summary: A sad story. Obi-Wan flies back to Coruscant after Mustafar and tries to process his loss.
Relationships: anakin skywalker / obi-wan kenobi, darth vader / obi-wan kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	I’ve Got a Bad Feeling About This...

Obi-Wan barely remembers the flight back from Mustafar. Only through instinct does he alert the medical droids of Padme’s condition. They take her to the hospital, but Obi-Wan does not follow immediately. 

He somehow makes his way to the Jedi temple and reaches his chambers. Only when he hears the doors close behind him does he fall to his knees and weep. Tears stream ferociously down his face, some absorbed by his robes, the others collect silently on the floor. Obi-Wan falls forwards, catching himself on all fours. His chest heaves with the physical pain of his loss. He feels as if he has had a pound of flesh removed - and in a way he thought, he has. Anakin was a part of Obi-Wan. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, meet Anakin Skywalker.”

The sound of Qui-Gon’s voice in his head is deafening. Obi-Wan grits his teeth and winces from the memory. 

“Obi-Wan. Promise.. promise me you will train the boy.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance. Train him.”

Obi-Wan feels as if all the air has been knocked out of his lungs. He gasps and splays his fingers on the ground, looking for purchase where there is none.

“Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?”  
“Don't say that, master.”

Still sobbing vehemently, Obi-Wan banged his fist against the ground, cursing.  
“It’s all my fault.” He mumbles through sobs. “All.... all my fault....” He begged for the torrent of force memories to stop, to no avail.

“I have taught you everything I know. and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be.“

Obi-Wan screams, a tormented shout. One from the pits of his chest that echoes around his empty room. He scrunches his eyes closed and shakes his head, physically trying to dispel the pain.

“I hate you!”  
“You were my brother, Anakin!  
I love you.”

The physicality of the pain winds Obi-Wan, leaving him breathless. His eyes are open wide and his mouth is agape, trying to accept air again. When he finally does he collapses. Exhausted and grieving, ‘I love you, Anakin’ - is the last thing to go through his head before Obi-Wan passes out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters! I think it’s unrealistic, even with all of his Jedi training, for Obi-Wan to not mourn for Anakin in his own way. I don’t think he ever really got over Ani’s death...


End file.
